


Evening Commute

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-21-03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Evening Commute

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-21-03

Gray waves crashed hard against the worn steel, white spray dancing on the air. He pulled his jacket tighter, his collar brushing against his neck, keeping the damp drizzle away from his skin.

He sensed movement behind him, not turning as he felt the heat of a hand in the small of his back. The contact broke as he removed his hands from the railing and her small, lithe body moved against his. 

Her hands moved immediately to the tie that held his tan trench coat closed. A finger slid into the loose knot and pulled it apart, letting the light strip fall away from him. 

She smiled up at him, her hands sliding over his shirt, the light rain quickly turning the white material see-through. She trailed a fingertip down the row of buttons to his belt buckle. 

He shook his head, a sly smile lifting the corner of his mouth. One hand played with his collar, ruffling the dark hairs that peeked out above the fabric as her other hand manipulated his belt, easing it apart. 

His fingers gripped the railing again, trapping her in front of him. She rose on tiptoe; catching his lower lip between her teeth, her tongue sliding over the smooth, cool flesh. 

A low, hot groan melted against her lips as she sank back down onto the deck, echoing her motion as she slid his zipper down. Her hand moved inside his slacks, curving around his cock. 

She smiled up at him, her eyes dancing as her palm warmed the sensitive head. He growled, his hands clenching tighter around the rail. 

Her hand stroked him slowly, her eyes hot on his. Their rough breathing caught between them, the heat radiating off of them like a cocoon against the elements as a rough slash of lightning lit up the sky. 

He released the rail and let his hands fall to her short skirt, hiking it up so that he could feel the hot skin of her thighs. She moaned quietly and released his cock, grabbing his shoulders as he lifted her, her back curved against the rail as her legs slid beneath his coat, curving around his waist. 

Her hot flesh surrounded him, his soft movements sliding his cock the length of her heated skin, bathing in the heady wetness of her. "Tell me what you want," he purred in her ear, his voice almost lost in the crash of the waves, the roll of thunder booming overhead. 

"Inside me," she urged, her hips rocking toward his. "I want you inside me." 

He moved his hips, the practiced motion pressing the tip of his cock against her opening, the sweet heat engulfing him as he curled his fingers into her ass, sliding into her in one long stroke. "Like that?" 

She nodded, her long hair whipping around them in the wind. It stung as it hit his face, the cold and the force of the air turning his cheeks a brilliant red. He reached up with his free hand, pulling the hair he could grasp into a ponytail, fastened by his fist as he pressed her against the low wall that protected them from the spray, using the slight wood ledge to support her as he grabbed the rail again with his other hand, using it as leverage as he pushed deeper inside her. 

Her legs tightened and she gasped, thrusting up to meet him with every stroke. They moved in tandem, matching the rough, choppy waves as they crashed into each other again and again. Her skin was slick with heat and sweat, his body sliding into hers out of control, their collision of flesh the only thing keeping them from tumbling overboard. 

The ferry horn sounded, masking the heavy groan that escaped his lips as he buried his orgasm inside her. She gasped and swallowed the bitter, salty sea air, sucking it into her lungs as she tightened around him, his cock captive as her muscles constricted in a climax of her own. 

The cars on the bottom level all seemed to start their engines at once as they broke apart from each other, still standing close as she straightened her skirt, watching as he adjusted his pants, retying his coat around his waist. 

They separated as more people poured out onto the dock, heedless of the rain now that land was in sight. "Wife picking you up?" 

He nodded. "Husband?" 

"Yup." She moved forward, falling in step with him as they did five days a week. She raked a hand through her hair, dark with water, and sighed. "It's almost Friday." 

"One more day." 

She grinned up at him as they hit dry land, heading for the cluster of cars off to the side of the road. She spotted hers and turned to him. "See you tomorrow?" 

"You bring the coffee this time." 

She rolled her eyes and waved as she started off. "Night, Pacey." 

"See ya, Jen."


End file.
